Intriguing Kind of Girl
by linesfade
Summary: He's intrigued by her. He's always been intrigued by her. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever be able to forget her... SA drabble thingy.


**Title:** Intriguing Kind of Girl  
**Chapter:** 1/1**  
Author:** Rayvin813  
** Rating:** PG-13  
** Pairing:** Starbuck/Apollo  
** Spoilers:** Post-Crossroads Pt.2, but sometime before the beginning of S4.  
** Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, Starbuck, Apollo, ANY nuggets, etc, etc, except on my DVDs...This is just a figment of my imagination...for now. eg  
** Summary:** _He's intrigued by her. He's _always _been intrigued by her. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever be able to forget her..._

It's just a little drabble, but I hope you like it!!!

* * *

**Intriguing Kind of Girl**

He's intrigued by her. He's _always _been intrigued by her.

Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever be able to forget her. Something tells him that he doesn't think he will. He still remembers the feel of her skin, the sensation of her lips on his, searing him with the barest of touches. She became a part of him the day that he met her, but she took a piece of his soul on New Caprica.

He frowns at the realization and continues to watch her from the shadows as she lectures the nuggets in the ready room. Somehow, she's turned into one of the best flight instructors that he's ever seen. Her face is serious, and she praises her trainees as they answer correctly, or scolds them and explains the correct answer when they get it wrong. He watches her tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiles wistfully. He remembers what that hair felt like under his fingers, when it was a good number of inches longer than it is now. New Caprica seems ages ago to him, but he remembers it like it was yesterday. He also remembers how he felt when she announced her wedding to Anders.

Anders. The human representation of his failure with her, and also something he doesn't want to think about at the moment.

He frowns deeper, amazed that it could grow any farther, and stands up straight, brushing the wrinkles out of his dress blues. He tugs at the bottom of his blazer and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before stepping out from behind the chairs in the ready room, and advancing toward the wooden podium. She looks up at him, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of him.

"Attention on deck!" she shouts, and all of the nuggets leap from their seats and offer a salute. He salutes in return and nods to the woman behind the podium.

"As you were," he tells them, smiling at back at her the entire time.

He marvels at the look on her face, thinking about how her smiles had intensified when directed at him since her return to _Galactica_ two months earlier. They had all thought she was dead, and then she just appeared. Alive. Saying, "Hi, Lee," like nothing was wrong in the worlds. He wished there wasn't, for a tiny moment, but then again, he wouldn't be here with her if there wasn't. So, in an odd way, he's thankful the Cylons returned.

He clears his throat and looks directly at her. "Captain Thrace."

"Major Adama," she greets. "How can I help you, Sir?"

"I need your help with the CAP schedules. Ten minutes. My office," he tells her, watching her reaction intently.

He thinks he sees her smile widen just a bit, and she nods.

"Too lazy to do your own work, Apollo?" she replies jokingly, and it elicits a small laugh from him.

"Nah," he tells her with a grin. "I just like to make you do it for me."

The smile on her face is worth all of the pain that she's made him endure, he thinks. Just for a smile. He knows that he would give anything to have _his_ ring on her finger, for every look that she gives Anders to be for him. He would give anything for _her _to be _his_, but he won't interfere...unless she asks him to. Not again. That, he believes, is his greatest weakness where they are concerned.

He nods to her, and then to the nuggets, before he walks away from the podium. Before he leaves, he casts one last glance back toward the front of the room, and her eyes lock onto his for a moment. She hasn't called for the group's attention yet, but he knows that she already has it. She gives him one last, brilliant smile before looking down to the podium and resuming her lesson.

He almost laughs aloud as he wonders how long it will be before the rumor mill starts turning. Odds are, the rumors will have Starbuck and Apollo frakking by the end of dinner.

_'If it were only true,'_ he thinks, before exiting the ready room.


End file.
